Die Welt muss warten
Die Welt muss warten ist die 01. Folge der vierten Staffel und insgesamt die 46. Folge von The 100. Das Drehbuch schrieb Jason Rothenberg und Dean White führte Regie. Die Erstausstrahlung in den USA ist der 01.Februar 2017. In Deutschland wurde die Folge am 30. November 2017 zum ersten Mal ausgestrahlt. ''Clarke Griffin'''' und ihre Freunde kämpfen mit ihrer Entscheidung über ihr Vorgehen, nach dem ihnen das Schicksal der Welt offenbart wurde.'' Handlung Nach dem Sieg über A.L.I.E. verlassen Octavia, Bellamy und Clarke den Turm in Polis. Octavia stellt erleichtert fest, dass Indra noch lebt und erzählt ihr vom Sieg gegen die Stadt des Lichts und dem Tod von Pike. Während die Bewohner trauern und ihre Toten zusammen, beraten sich Clarke und Bellamy über ihre nächsten Schritte. Bellamy will A.L.I.Es Offenbarung über das Ende der Welt zunächst geheim halten, bis sie den Wahrheitsgehalt geprüft haben. Er will Polis zudem verlassen, um in Arkadia, sollte es stimmen, nach einer Lösung zu suchen. Als Clarke einen der Toten genauer betrachtet, erkennt sie, dass er einer derer war, die von Lexa in der Stadt des Lichts getötet wurden. Als Clarke von den umher stehenden Groundern entdeckt wird, bezeichnet eine Grounderin sie als Wanheda und beschuldigt sie, an all den Toten schuld zu sein. In Arkadia feiern Monty, Harper und Jasper den Sieg über A.L.I.E. Raven macht sich direkt an die Arbeit um den Hauptrechner wieder hoch zu fahren. Jasper beobachtet sie dabei und macht sie darauf aufmerksam, dass A.L.I.E. ihrem Hirn ein Upgrade verpasst hat, da sie die Fähigkeit die Codes auszulesen behalten hat. Raven will danach auch den Funkkontakt zu ihren Freunden in Polis wiederherstellen und schickt die drei aus dem Raum. Jasper steckt, vor dem verlassen, noch unbemerkt Harpers Pistole ein. In Polis verlassen auch Kane und Jaha den Turm und treten auf den großen Platz hinaus, wo sie auf Abigail treffen, die Jaha wieder nach oben schicken will. Jaha ignoriert Abbys Anweisungen und will stattdessen den Groundern mit den Toten helfen. Kane erklärt Abby gerade, dass es für die Sky People in der Stadt nicht mehr sicher ist, und sie Polis verlassen müssen, als Abby ihre Tochter entdeckt und zu ihr und Bellamy geht. Die Beiden schlagen ebenfalls vor, Polis sofort zu verlassen. Da erscheint Raven am Funkgerät und Beide nehmen etwas Abstand zu den Erwachsenen. Clarke bedankt sich gerade bei Raven für ihre Hilfe, als sie eine Grounderstimme hört, die verkündet das König Roan noch lebt. Sie bittet Bellamy darum, Raven aufzuklären und eilt mit ihrer Mutter zu Roan. Abby sieht sich die Verletzungen an und sagt, dass sie die Kugel sofort heraus operieren muss, da ihm nicht mehr viel Zeit bleibt. Bevor Abby etwas unternehmen kann erscheint Echo, die Clarke erst als Geisel nimmt und dann erklärt das sie Roan mit sich nehmen um sich selbst um ihn zu kümmern. Clarke versucht ihr verständlich zu machen, dass sie und Roan Freunde sind, doch Echo hetzt Azgedas Krieger auf die Sky People, in dem sie den Sky People an allem die Schuld, vor allem am Tod von Commander Ontari, gibt. Im Namen von König Roan erklärt Echo, dass Polis nun unter der Herrschaft von Azgeda steht. Als sich ihr die Botschafterin des Rock Line Clans entgegen stellt und sagt, dass die Botschafter der Koalition vorläufig über Polis herrschen sollten, köpft Echo sie und erklärt Polis als eingenommen. Auch Murphy hat den Turm verlassen und trifft auf dem Platz auf Jaha, der von einer Grounderin angespuckt wird, als er ihr helfen will. Murphy macht einen Witz darüber und sagt Jaha, dass er all die Toten zu verantworten hat. Als Murphy weiter geht entdeckt er Emori, die gerade dabei ist Leichen zu plündern und Polis danach verlassen will. Er will Emori nicht wieder gehen lassen und bittet sie darum, mit ihm nach Arkadia zu kommen. Emori ist zunächst nicht begeistert, er wurde auch mehrfach von seinem Volk verstoßen, lässt sich aber schließlich überreden und will mit ihm gehen. Kane, Abby und Clarke schleusen die überlebenden Bewohner der Sky People durch den Geheimausgang im Tempel aus der Stadt heraus. Als alle Bewohner auf dem Weg nach draußen sind, kommen auch Bellamy und Octavia in Indras Begleitung in die heiligen Hallen. Zu Kanes Verwunderung umarmt Indra ihn bei der Begrüßung, beginnt aber sofort damit zu erklären, dass sie in großen Schwierigkeiten stecken. Als Clarke die Stadt des Lichts zerstörte, befanden sich tausende Krieger Azgedas in Polis, die nur mit Gewalt zum Rückzug gezwungen werden können - einem Krieg. Sie erklärt weiter, dass Rock Line, Flokru und der Broadleaf Clan auf der Seite der Trikru stehen, sie zusammen aber nicht genug Krieger haben. Um die anderen Clans auf ihre Seite zu ziehen, braucht Indra die Flamme. Clarke weigert sich die Flamme abzugeben und offenbart den Anwesenden, warum A.L.I.E. die Stadt des Licht erschaffen hat. Die Anderen sind schockiert, sich aber einig, dass sie zuerst etwas gegen die Ice Nation tun müssen, da sie sonst schon morgen tot sind. Clarke hat für dieses Problem jedoch bereits eine Idee. Unter den missbilligten Blicken der Azgeda Krieger trägt Jaha einen, in Leinen und Ontaris Umhang gewickelten, Leichnam zu dem Raum, wo Echo die Leichen und Roan hat bringen lassen. Er überreicht Ontaris Leiche und wird auf Echos Befehl hin, als Überbringer des Schlüssels, zusammen geschlagen. Da erscheint ein Krieger im Raum und offenbart, dass sich die Skaikru ergibt. Mit Jaha als Gefangenen tritt Echo nach draußen und will mit Bellamy über die Bedingungen sprechen. Zur gleichen Zeit entpuppt sich Ontaris Leiche als Octavia, die die Wachen überwältigt und Abby mit ihrer Tochter die Tür öffnet. Am Späten Abend sind Murphy und Emori in Polis unterwegs, als sie die Gruppe der verbliebenen Sky People entdecken. Murphy will mit Bellamy sprechen und bekommt mit, dass die Skaikru erneut in Schwierigkeiten ist. Kane, Bellamy und Indra diskutieren über ihr weiteres Vorgehen, was sie der Ice Nation zur Kapitulation anbieten oder wie sie Abby mehr Zeit verschaffen können, um Roan zu retten. Als Bellamy sich auf den Weg zu Echo macht, drückt er Murphy sein Gewehr in die Hand und schickt ihn auf einen Wachposten. Murphy tritt jedoch lieber den Rückzug an und verschwindet mit Emori. Zum Beginn der Verhandlung erinnert Echo ihn daran, dass sie sein Leben und weitere gerettet hat, als sie eine Gruppe aus Mount Weather geführt hat, bevor der Attentäter der Ice Nation diesen gesprengt hat, dass auch sie Leute im Krieg verloren hat. Bellamy erklärt, als Bedingungen der Kapitulation, dass die Skaikru die Herrschaft der Ice Nation anerkennt, wenn diese Lexas Koalition ehren, inklusive der Skaikru als 13. Clan. Als Echo ablehnt bietet Bellamy Echo an, dass sie Azgeda zusätzlich Waffen zur Verfügung stellen, auch wenn die Trikru nicht glücklich darüber ist. Echo weiß, dass die Trikru keine andere Wahl hat, da sie keine große Armee mehr besitzen. So fordert sie die Entwaffnung aller und will im Gegenzug die Kinder am Leben lassen. Als sie gehen will, damit Bellamy sich entscheiden kann, hält dieser sie fest, wird jedoch sofort von ihr überwältigt. Um Bellamys Leben nicht zu gefährden, legen alle Sky People und Indra ihre Waffen nieder und machen sich auf den Weg zu Roan. Abby konnte in der Zwischenzeit die Kugel erfolgreich aus Roan operieren, der aber weiterhin regungslos liegenbleibt. Als Echo mit den Wachen den Raum erreicht, nehmen die Wachen Abby und Clarke sofort als Gefangene und Echo will Clarke töten. Im letzten Moment stoppt Roan sie, der aus seinem Koma erwacht. Statt auf Clarke zu hören, die ihn bittet zu erklären das sie Verbündete sind, konfrontiert er sie mit Ontaris Tod und ihrer Schuld daran. Echo tritt ebenfalls an ihn heran und erinnert ihn daran, dass er nun sein Volk anführen muss und sich dazu Wanhedas Macht aneignet. Monty und Harper haben die Zeit genutzt, um sich im Bett wieder näher zu kommen. Als sie feststellen, dass sie beide an mehr als einer Affäre interessiert sind, platz Raven herein und offenbar ihnen, dass sie alle sterben werden. Besetzung Hauptdarsteller * Eliza Taylor als Clarke Griffin * Paige Turco als Abigail Griffin * Bob Morley als Bellamy Blake * Marie Avgeropoulos als Octavia Blake * Devon Bostick als Jasper Jordan * Lindsey Morgan als Raven Reyes * Christopher Larkin als Monty Green * Richard Harmon als John Murphy * Isaiah Washington als Thelonious Jaha * Henry Ian Cusick als Marcus Kane * Zach McGowan als Roan Nebendarsteller * Adina Porter als Indra * Luisa D'Oliveira als Emori * Chelsey Reist als Harper McIntyre * Tati Gabrielle als Gaia * Tasya Teles als Echo * Diana Pavlovská als Boudalankru Botschafter * Jarett John als Seiku * Jojo Ahenkorah als Costa Soundtrack Zitate : Bellamy: "We didn't survive this long just to let a little radiation take us out." : Clarke: "Thank you. For keeping me alive." : Bellamy: "You don't make it easy." : Jasper: "Sorry about the... you know..." : Harper: "Smashing my face into the wall or pistol whipping me?" : Jasper: "Can I plead the chip?" : Raven: "You ok?" : Jasper: "Are you? You've been through more than anyone. : Raven: "There's nothing like a little pain to remind you you're alive." : Jasper: "Wish I'd got an upgrade." : Jaha: "What have I done?" : Kane: "What have we done?" : Echo: "Because of them, your rightful commander Ontari is dead! This imposter stole her flame." : Kane: No! Wanheda saved us! All of us! Grounder and Skaikru! : Echo: There would've been nothing to save us from if not for you. : Murphy (zu Jaha, nachdem ihn ein Frau anspuckte): "Good to see you're making friends." : Indra: "When you destroyed the City of Light, there were a thousand Azgeda warriors inside the city of Polis." : Octavia: "Good timing." : Clarke: "Nuclear reactors that survived the bombs are melting down. Radiation levels are already rising. If we can't figure out a way to fix it, all of us will be dead in six months." : Kane: "ALIE told you this?" : Clarke: "Yes." : Abby: "And you believe her?" : Bellamy: "Raven's looking into it." : Clarke: "I believe her." : Jaha: "Ontari belongs with her people." : Indra: "I didn’t agree to give them guns." : Murphy: "Well that’s probably because you’re not an idiot." : Echo: "Guns on the ground or he Bellamy dies!" : Indra: "We disarm, we die." : Kane: "Abby will come through. Do what she says. Guns on the ground, now." : Octavia: "No we have to go or we'll bleed out." : Abby: "I know that look." : Clarke: "I loved her Lexa, mom." : Abby: "I know." : Roan: "It's always something with you, isn't it?" : Clarke: "Roan, we need your help." : Roan: "Well, this should be good." : Roan: "Today, the City of Light has fallen. And there is no Commander left to rule us. Until another Nightblood ascends, I, King Roan of Azgeda, eldest son of Queen Nia, grandson of Theo, and caretaker of the throne and keeper of the flame." : Echo: "You think we'll ever be able to trust each other again?" : Bellamy: "I doubt it." : Octavia: "If either of you screw this up, we die. No pressure." : Kane: "You turn the page. You turn the page and you don't look back. You do better today than you did yesterday, you understand? Before you know it, you'll deserve to survive." : Bellamy: "I hope so." : Kane: "The youth have inherited the Earth." : Abby: "Yet they have six months to save it." }} Galerie The 100 4x01 Bellamy Clarke 2.jpg The 100 4x01 Bellamy Clarke.jpg The 100 4x01 Bellamy.jpg The 100 4x01 Clarke Bellamy.jpg The 100 4x01 Jaha Grounder.jpg The 100 4x01 Jaha Kane.jpg The 100 4x01 Jaha Wache Grounder.jpg The 100 4x01 Jaha.jpg The 100 4x01 Kane Abby Clarke Bellamy.jpg The 100 4x01 Kane Abby.jpg The 100 4x01 Kane Polis.jpg The 100 4x01 Kane.jpg Videos The 100 Season 4 Trailer (HD)-0 The 100 4x01 Sneak Peek "Echoes" (HD) Season 4 Episode 1 Sneak Peek The 100 4x01 Sneak Peek 2 "Echoes" (HD) Season 4 Episode 1 Sneak Peek 2 The 100 4x01 Sneak Peek 3 "Echoes" (HD) Season 4 Episode 1 Sneak Peek 3 Trivia * Der Originaltitel der Folge wurde durch ein geleaktes Foto des Scripts enthüllt. https://twitter.com/PaigeTurcoNet/status/774287486130487297 https://twitter.com/InfoBellarke/status/774299259214630912 Tode in dieser Folge * Boudalankru Botschafter (Echo) * Zwei Wachen der Ice Nation (Octavia) * Heiler der Ice Nation (Octavia) * Unbekannter Grounder in der Ägyptischen Wüste (Radioaktivität) Referenzen fr:Echoes en:Echoes Kategorie:Episode Kategorie:Episode der 4. Staffel Kategorie:Staffel Vier